Nimue (2019 Film)
|type of villain = Vengeful Sorceress}} Vivienne Nimue, also known as the Blood Queen, is the main antagonist of the 2019 live action superhero reboot film Hellboy. Unlike her basis, the Lady of the Lake, Nimue is intensely destructive. She is an ancient and powerful witch-like sorceress from the Dark Ages who plots to destroy all life on Earth, wipe out humanity and have Hellboy as her king. She was portrayed by , who also played Katinka Ingaborgovinananananana in Zoolander and Milady de Winter in The Three Musketeers. History Past Life In the dark ages, the Blood Queen, Vivienne Nimue, released a plague on England until King Arthur dismembered her with Excalibur during a failed truce meeting between the two rulers, and hid her remains all over England to keep her from being resurrected. Resurrection In the present day, a boar-like fairy known as Gruagach meets Baba Yaga and asks her how should her get revenge on Hellboy. Baba Yaga reveals him the history of Nimue, and tells him where to find her remains across England. After that meeting, Gruagach finds all of Nimue’s remains. Hellboy heads to stop them, but Nimue distracts him, allowing Gruagach to escape. Then Baba Yaga revives Nimue and challenges Hellboy. Baba Yaga teleports him to her house, but Hellboy rips her right eye, and the eye tells Hellboy where is Nimue planning her resurrection. The entire group arrives after Nimue’s full resurrection. Nimue poisoned Alice, and escapes with her blood army and Gruagach so she can wipe out all of humanity as revenge as Hellboy went to Merlin to revive Alice. Final Battle and Death Nimue and Gruagach hide in St Paul’s Cathedral. Hellboy and the pack follow them. Gruagach challenges and fights Hellboy and Daimio in his jaguar form. With his victory, Gruagach is about to kill Hellboy, but is betrayed and killed by Nimue. Nimue asks Hellboy to join her, but after he disagrees, Nimue knocks him into Arthur’s hidden tomb with Excalibur, kills Bruttenholm and releases her army on England. Hellboy comes out of Arthur’s tomb with Excalibur, tricks Nimue into kissing him and decapitates her. After that, he throws Nimue's severed head into the depths of Hell, causing her army to be sent back as well, ending her reign of terror and avenging the death of Bruttenholm. Personality Nimue was an evil and power hungry sorceress, wanting to rule over the Earth by wiping out humanity, seeing them as frail and pathetic. In addition, she was manipulative and persuasive, attempting to charm Hellboy to forget humanity and join her side as king. Nimue was greatly arrogant, believing that if the apocalypse started, a new "Eden" would emerge, and she could rule and start the world anew. Powers and Abilities *'Magic': Nimue was a master sorceress, and was skilled with the use of dark magic, with her specialty being in manipulating biological aspects of organic life, particularly their blood. **'Biological Manipulation': Nimue can magically affect living beings' biological aspects. Her notable feats include contorting her victim's body in gruesome fashion through manipulating their blood, creating plagues, and painfully shrinking her victim's body until they implode into bloody mess. ***'Plague Manipulation': Nimue was capable of creating plagues, and manipulating them across the world, doing so in England. ***'Blood Manipulation': Nimue can manipulate blood for variety of purposes, notably for stopping and controlling her victim's body like a marionette or as the conduit for her spells. **'Magic Infusion': With her blood as the medium, she can infuse most of her magic anywhere she please for future use. Having foreseen King Arthur's advantage over her with his Excalibur, she secretly stored away most of her magic within a nearby wilted tree that drenched with her blood while being dismembered alive. After her physical restoration centuries later, she returned to the same tree to reabsorb her stored power. **'Portal Creation': Nimue can create portals to other dimensions or to other planes of existence. *'Immortality': As a result of using dark magic, Nimue was capable of making herself immortal and live for a long time. Although Excalibur can harm her better than any weapons thanks to its magical properties, she can survive even as a disembodied head, though such state will eventually rendered her dormant via. lack of nourishment. The only way to kill her for real is to cast persistent part of her physical form (head) into hell. *'Leadership': Nimue showed herself to be a capable leader, having a massive blood army that aided her to fight against her enemies. She was manipulative and intimidating, and was able to gain a massive army by using her charm to get them to do her bidding, and if that failed, she could use her dark magic. Trivia *Nimue was based on a character of the same name in the Hellboy comics. *The fact that Hellboy tells her that she should quit while she is "a head" before he tosses her head into hell may actually be a pun. Navigation pl:Nimue (2019) Category:Female Category:Magic Category:Evil from the Past Category:Vengeful Category:Genocidal Category:Hellboy Villains Category:Dark Horse Villains Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Hegemony Category:Dark Forms Category:Deceased Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Supervillains Category:Necromancers Category:Immortals Category:Arrogant Category:Delusional Category:Torturer Category:Abusers Category:Tyrants Category:Misanthropes Category:Humanoid Category:Warlords Category:Terrorists Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Destroyers Category:Femme Fatale Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Psychotic Category:Monarchs Category:Obsessed Category:Mutilators Category:Traitor Category:Cataclysm Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Dark Messiah Category:Monster Master